Before season one
by pinkiepickle
Summary: So basics the title sums it up but this starts with Vlads birth and it might not always go in order it will back track maybe to Ingrids birth. It will explain why they had to leave and leaving. hope you enjoy. I don't own Young Dracula or any of it's characters. If I did the show would have been canceled by now.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peps writing a new fanfic sorry. I don't own Young Dracula or any of its characters. That would be cool though but sadly not. The title explains it so here we go_

The Count was exicted. He had been for monts now he and Magda were having a baby sure they already had Ingrid but this was diffrent. This was not like Ingrid he and Magda were having a baby boy. A son The Count always wanted and needed a son. He needed a son to be his heir he was Count Dracula he was almost 600 years old and he wasn't going to be around forever even though he wanted to be he knew that he wasn't going to be. No, he had to stop thinking like that he was going to have a son and that son was going to need him.

"Right," he said out loud, "time to pick a name." The Count had been arguing with Magda over the name for his son and weather or not they should pick one now. Of course he wanted to choose one now so that he had something to call his unborn son he being who he was had already come up with a name and was not going to take no for an awnser. The name he came up with was Vladimir it just sounded right, Vladimir, he would call him... Vladdy yes that is what he would call him, Vladdy, right off to convince Magda.

"Countie, have you decided on a name?" asked Magda. Right before The Count was about to awnser he saw an empty bottle of slayers blood sitting next to Magda he thought for a moment then said "Thirsty?" "Oh,well..." The Count interupted her wich she was glad she really had no awnser to why the bottle was empty "Vladimir!" "What" Magda was confused her Count had just said a random name "Vladimir a name for our son." "Oh, I like it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh where is it no no not it Ah Here it is no no no no Domonis no no no no oh no how about this one Magda" "I don't know that name is never used he should have a newer name" "You do relise it could be a girl don't you" "Oh Ingrid of course it won't will it" "Of course not he is all man like your father" "How would you know" "I just do" "Whatever" "RENFIELD... RENFIELD... RENFIELD where is that mongle breath when you need him." "Comming master" "Renfield fetch the newer book" "Yes, master" "and a bottle of the shattered peasent the 42" "Yes, master" "Here it is master" "Yes, but where's the blood?" "Right away master" "Right no no no no ah yes Vladimir yes the sounds right Vladimir Dracula" "Yes, that will be a good name for the boy" "Master your botttle of shattered peasent the 42" "Great now uncork it you can't expect us to drink it from the bottle that would be barbaric" "Master" "Haha Vladimir Dracula."

"Bonbons calm down" "How can I we don't know when the baby's due, Renfield can't even put together a simple crib, and the colors is all wrong" "Calm down bonbons it will all be fine" "You could have this child at any moment and this room is bright red it is supposed to be darker like black we can't have a child with an unfinished room" "It will all be fine you are just worried about the wait" "Alright alright I guess I am kind of stresed about the child" "Vladimir?" "Yes, him" "Relax bonbons it will all be worth it when you have the child in your arms the hole family is coming just to see the child there is nothing you can do this child will come when its ready alright" "Alright Magda but there is one thing I can think of that I can do " "And what's that?" "Punish Renfield of course" "For what?" "I don't know for leaving all these sharp objects lying around when my son comes I don't want him cutting himself on this broken bottle"

"RENFIELD RENFIELD RENFIELD" "Yes, master" "Why do you think it is acceptable to leave broken bottels and sharp objectslying around" "BONBONS" "Magda whats wrong" "He's comming the child now" "Right Renfield paint the walls black and I'll call the doctor easy"

"Everybody say hello to the future Count Dracula, Vladimir Dracula"


	3. Message to all readers

**_Hey I need some advice to continue this story I need help with Ingrids birth and after Vlads Thank You readers you're am BFFs I-cookies to any reviwers Thanks bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Ingrid and I'm three

Yesterday I was an only child

And now I have a brother

He makes Daddy happy

I have never seen daddy smile till now

Daddy has not set him down since he was put into his arms

Daddy says his name is Vladimir

He says he is his heir

And I want to ask him what that is but

Daddy is not paying attention to me

It is making me angry

I don't think I like this baby very much

I don't think Mommy likes him either

I asked Gran what an heir is

She says when Daddy dies he will take the throne

I want the throne

But I have been told that I can not have a throne

I asked why and it is because I am a girl

I will have the throne

Even if I have to get rid of my baby brother to get it

**So I asked what I should do and I was told to do a Ingrid thing so I did and she is determined to get the throne so yea bye**


	5. Chapter 5

I am Count Dracula

I am around 600

I have had a daughter for 3 years now

but I just had a son

Vladimir is his name

and he is my heir

He will be a great vampire

16 years cannot come soon enough

Then we will go hunting together

Father and son

I have a list of things I want him to do

Be evil of course

Fall asleep in a coffin while I read him a bedtime story

Want to know about vampire culture

Listen to his father

I'll teach him how to fly

Vladimir is my heir

and nothing will change that.

**hi typing at 6 in the morning yet another poem like thing so ya i'll do a magda or vlad or renfield or zoltan or whatever you decide**


	6. Chapter 6

I am Magda Westenra

I am 233 years old

I just had a son

Countie is obsessed with him

He refuses to set him down

He calls him Vladdy

I hate nicknames

So I call him Vladimir

And I can see it is getting to Ingrid

Countie is paying her no attention

So I have to

My mother is telling her what an heir is

I wonder why she is curious

I bet the Count told her

**so ya nother poem don't want to really write tell me what to write please I am bored**


End file.
